


An Unusual Request

by FirithAriel



Series: Boyfriend!Loki [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loki gets his first oral, POV Second Person, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Loki has an unusual request for you. You know you should be offended, but you aren’t. If you’re honest, the thought of doing what Loki has asked thrills you.AN: They are the aesir equivalent of a human in their early 20s.





	An Unusual Request

Loki was nervous.

He had plenty of reasons to be. After all, what he was asking of you wasn’t an ordinary request. But since he heard Thor boasting and gloating about it, he acted on an impulse and sent you a book.  
A book with very specific instructions, attached to a note to meet him in this very spot in the gardens. It was your usual spot, very secluded, very lonely. Very good for making out without someone seeing you. Very good for experimenting too.

You know you should be offended, but you aren’t. If you’re honest, the thought of doing what Loki has asked thrills you. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about it. And this only makes you more nervous. What if you do it wrong? What if he hates it? What if you hurt him?  
Well, you could always say no, slam the book on his face and that would be the end of it. But you actually want to do it, and you have sort of practised… maybe… a bit… at home…

Loki is pacing around your hidden little meadow when you arrive.

“My love.” He says with a shaky smile. You gulp down, hard, as he takes your hand and pulls you close.

Before he gets the chance to kiss you, you put the book in front of his face. He freezes.

“I know I should feel supremely insulted by this.” You say, your voice is shaking. “But…”

Loki takes a deep breath and holds it. He waits for you to continue.

“But…” You say again. Your mouth has gone dry. “Imwillingtogiveitatry.” You spit out. It’s your turn to hold your breath.

Loki takes a few seconds to process what you just said. “Wait, you’re--”

“I am saying yes.” Your chest heaves as you take another breath, trying to slow your heart rate. It doesn’t work.

Loki starts panting. “Okay…” He blushes, profusely. “Okay…”

With a smile, he pulls on your hand and leads you to the blanket where you both usually spend the afternoon snogging. You’re both nervous and you don’t know quite what to do.

“It doesn’t have to happen now, you know?” Loki offers, pulling you to his side.

It does ease your nerves a bit. You know he’d never force you to do anything you don’t want. But you know, the sooner you get over with it, the sooner you’ll be able to do it more often.

“It’s fine.” You say with a little smile.

You snuggle on his neck and wrap your arms around him. He starts stroking your hair softly. It’s time to put on your big girl trousers.

You scuttle closer to his body and start kissing his neck softly. He gasps. You know his neck is sensitive, you know there’s a certain spot right on the base, upon the border of his collar bone, that sets him off. So you drag your lips slowly to it. You can feel his breath hitching the closer you get to that spot. You have only to lick and bite on it for Loki to start purring.

He gets all handsy when you do that too. And you love it.

Loki grabs your ass and pulls you on top of him. To this day it amazes you how he does that with only one arm. You straddle his hips and kiss him, your hands tangled in his hair. His tongue asks for permission and you let it in. He pulls you even closer, any space left between your bodies is now gone. Dry humping has become a daily occurrence, one that you enjoy way too much for you to stop acting like horny teenagers any day soon.

You can feel the swelling in his leather trousers, it makes you moan softly. You pull back for a bit, trying to breathe, but Loki’s mouth down your neck isn’t helping. Neither are his hands sliding under your silk tunic. The cold of his hands on your back makes you gasp.

You pull back and look at his face. You smile at him, letting your ass slide off his crotch to the floor between his legs. You kiss him again, this time slower. Your hands sneak underneath his shirt, nails running over his firm muscles. You’ve always wanted to run your tongue over them, and you will be doing exactly that.  
You break the kiss, and go down to his neck again. His fingers are tangled in your hair now, slowly rubbing your scalp.

It’s time to do something before one of you chickens out.

You scramble down, pushing Loki back and making him lean on his hands. His breathing picks up as he realizes what you’re going to do. You push his shirt up to his chest and go straight to licking his abs, dipping your tongue on his belly button. He spreads his legs to balance himself as he watches you.

Your mouth is still entertained with his lower belly, as your hands start to undo the laces of his leather trousers. You pull them down enough to free his hip bones. Norns, those hip bones have driven you _mad_. You just _love_ them, you don’t even know why. You’ve wanted to bite them for far too long, so now you do. Loki groans loudly. You repeat the action on his other hip bone and he nearly falls back.

You lift your head up and smile. The head of his cock is peeking through the undone laces. Pink and swollen and slightly moist. This is it. Your hands are shaking with excitement as Loki raises his hips to help you pull his pants down to his thighs. You look up at him, as if asking for permission, or reassurance. Loki just stares back. He wants to say something, but the look in his eyes in enough for you.

Before he can even figure out what to say, you lick the tip of his cock. You close your lips around his head, sucking it out of the foreskin. Loki nearly forgets how to breathe. His arms are buckling, but he refuses to lie down. He wants to watch you.

His precum is salty and tangy, but not disgusting. In fact, as it coats your tongue, it arouses you a bit. You suck a little bit harder and release him with a _pop!_ , your hand wraps around the base and you stroke him up and down softly.

“Am I--” You look up at Loki.

“A li-little harder.” He says, breathlessly.

You tighten your grip around him until you hear him growl. Then pick up the pace and go back to work with your mouth. Trying to remember what the book said, you flick your tongue over his tip. His penis grows bigger and harder with every stroke. You release it from your grasp, and it bounces on his lower belly. You stare at his cock for a moment, recalling a certain part of the book and wonder how on the nine realms are you going to fit that in your mouth.  
You look up at Loki again. His pupils are so blown that you can’t see the blue of his irises. He’s breathing heavily through his mouth. He looks at you almost pleading for you to keep going, but he makes no moves and says nothing.  
You look at his cock again. Bright red with shades of purple around the vein. That vein which is pulsing with need on his length. You lick it from the base to the tip, its beat on your tongue causes you to get wet.

You brace yourself on his hips and hover over his cock. Using your tongue, you get him back in your mouth and start moving up and down. Each time you try to take him further into your throat. Loki is shaking and panting. Little mewls and whimpers come out of his mouth. You nearly laugh, but your mouth is somewhat busy.  
You take a deep breath to relax yourself before you take him all the way down your throat. You can help your reflexes to activate, and you swallow around him, squeezing his cock with your pharynx.

Loki is gone. The growl he lets out is not aesir.  
He starts to shake from head to toe and his arms finally give in. He falls hard on his back. You struggle to keep his hips steady before he chokes you. But you can’t avoid him coming in your mouth, he’s so deep in your throat.

You swallow most of it, the rest falls on your lips. You wrap your hand around him and release his hips, allowing him to ride out the last shockwaves of his orgasm. Then he lies there absolutely spent and elated.

You scrunch your face in disgust. “That didn’t taste very nice.”

Loki is still panting when he looks at you. “That was awesome!”

He sits up. You’re not quite finished wiping your mouth when he kisses you, hard. And pulls away after a second or two, making a weird face.

“You’re right, it doesn’t taste nice.” He says, sticking his tongue out.

You both laugh awkwardly. Loki pulls up his pants. His nether regions are still tingly and sensitive, so he keeps his trousers a bit open.  
Loki smiles and summons a quick picnic. It’s getting late and you need to get home soon.

“I promise I will repay the favor.” He says.

“You better do.” You say, chugging down water to somehow lessen the tangy taste still in your tongue.

As the sun sets, Loki pulls you up and close for a kiss, before he leads you out of your den and walks you home.

Loki feels like skipping down to the palace. He’s still tingly and exhilarated, but so incredibly happy. He can’t wait to get back to the palace and get his hands on every bit of information he can find in pleasuring his woman.  
He closes his eyes only to see your mouth swallowing his cock and he feels it all over again. He hasn’t been able yet to tie his trousers, so he’s glad his shirt covers up.

He’s so distracted by his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Thor coming down the other side of the corridor, not until he nearly crashes on his brother.

“Loki! Watch where you’re going, man!” Thor booms.

“Sorry!” Loki says, his face is still red and he can’t stop grinning.

“What’s gotten into you?” Thor says, eyeing his younger brother suspiciously.

“Nothing.” Loki says evasively, but he still blushes.

Thor takes a step back and examines Loki from head to toe. He notices the bowed legs, the unnatural posture and the undone lace of Loki’s trousers. “Did you just get laid or something?”

Loki’s eyes go big. “No…” He says, blushing so bad his ears are red. “Well, not exactly…”

Thor isn’t relenting. “What exactly then?”

“Well…” Loki doesn’t really wanna share this yet. It feels personal, private, something he should only be sharing with you. “I am not you, so I won’t be going around bragging about it.”

“You just got your dick sucked!” Thor booms again. He hugs Loki and lifts him up, jumping up and down, to Loki’s great displeasure.

“Thor, I am going to turn you into a frog again!” Loki chokes. Thor puts him down.

“You’re a big boy now! Good for you, little bro.” Thor ruffles Loki’s hair. “I won’t ask about the lady, or boy, not judging.”

Loki just rolls his eyes. “Are you done? I have things to do.”

“And people to do too!” Thor laughs. Loki slaps the back of his head. “On your way little bro. Just tie up those trousers, would you?” He says with a wink.

Loki groans and ties up the laces, grumbling under his breath until he reaches the library. He scans the shelves and selects several volumes. Back in his quarters, he puts the books on the desk and studies them, trying to think of where to start.

He finally picks one title, and starts reading.

_How to improve the taste of your semen._

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going for sexy. It was meant to be awkward, and slightly cringy, and maybe adorable? idk xD
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
